


you're in my veins

by confusedandconflicted



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Fall Exchange 2020, Andreil, F/F, F/M, Halloween, Happy Ending, M/M, Soft Andrew Minyard, Tattoos, halloween party, soft andreil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedandconflicted/pseuds/confusedandconflicted
Summary: It's spooky season folks! And Neil has a not-so-spooky, possibly tattoo related, surprise for Andrew. Kissing ensues.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 201
Collections: AFTG Exchange Fall 2020





	you're in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is to alverezforthegame for the aftg fall 2020 exchange!! I got some really fun prompts, I hope you guys like it!

Neil expected nothing less of Allison when they were ushered into her penthouse apartment. The apartment (more like a mansion, in Neil’s opinion) was decked out with every Halloween decoration known to man, from orange lanterns lining the floors to cobwebs stretched over the lights, and Neil  _ loved _ it.

“I’ve never been to a real Halloween party before,” Neil shouted over the booming music. Andrew only returned that confession with a glare, pressing a hand down on Neil’s shoulder to still his giddy bouncing.

They wove through the crowds of people clustered throughout the floor, Andrew creating a path and Neil slipping through behind him. Andrew led them up to the kitchen bar, where a few of the Foxes were hanging out. Allison had her arm slung around Renee and was talking animatedly to Dan and Matt, but she saw the pair out of the corner of her eye and stopped mid conversation to yell, “You’re here!!” 

“Neil, buddy!” Matt detached himself from Dan to pull Neil into a bear hug, smacking his back a few times while Neil grunted out his hellos. Renee offered Andrew a small smile from where she was tucked into Allison, to which Andrew returned with a blank-faced nod.

“An Exy player, Neil? Really? You couldn’t have picked a more boring costume,” Allison deadpanned.

“Hey,” Neil protested.

“At least Andrew put in the minimal effort for his vampire costume,” she waved a hand towards Andrew, who stood impassively at Neil’s side. He was clad in all black, of course, with only a hint of red peeking out from the underside of his cape.

Who are all these people? Neil asked, scanning the room of unfamiliar faces.

“Friends, friends of friends,” Allison waved off nonchalantly. “And a few of my more exciting colleagues.”

* * *

Andrew had gotten bored of listening to their conversation after a while, so he tapped Neil lightly on the shoulder and pointed to the couch tucked into the corner of Allison’s massive living room. Neil knew what he needed with just a glance at Andrew, and he nodded towards him that he’d be fine on his own.

He trudged over to the empty couch (not before loading up a plate with sweets at the food table, of course), and stretched himself over the length of it. Neil came sauntering over a little while later, picking up Andrew’s legs and draping them over his lap as he sunk into the couch.

They stayed like that for a while, Andrew fiddling with his phone and Neil switching between watching the guests and watching Andrew. When Renee finally coaxed the last few stragglers out the door, all the Foxes settled by the couch with Neil and Andrew.

Renee folded her legs underneath herself and settled at the foot of the coach, leaning her head back to look at Neil. The two of them shared a look that Andrew followed with sharp eyes.

“So, Neil,” Renee started, “how’s the new team going?”

He sighed. “It’s f—” he stopped when the whole team turned to glare at him. “...good,” he amended with a snort. “It’s just really far.”

“From Andrew,” Matt added with a grin.

“But Andrew and I’s teams are playing each other in a few weeks, so I’ll be back up here for that,” Neil smiled.

The Foxes chatted for a little while longer, about Allison and Renee’s engagement, Dan’s coaching job, and the national team, but Neil could sense that Andrew was reaching the end of his people tolerance. He managed to weasel his way out of the conversation after a few minutes, and doled out a few quick hugs before they’re headed out the door and back in the Maserati.

They sat in comfortable silence, Neil listening to Andrew’s even breaths as he rested his forehead against the cold window.

When they got home, Neil immediately kicked his shoes off by the entrance and headed to Andrew’s bedroom. Andrew made a disapproving noise behind him, and Neil could hear him pick up Neil’s discarded shoes and place them on the shoe rack by the door.

Neil flopped onto his back on the bed, wriggling his way into the plush comforter with a heavy sigh. Sir hopped onto the bed with a  _ mrrroww _ , sitting on the edge to fix Neil with a death stare.

“Your cat’s an asshole,” Neil pointed out when Andrew walked into the room. He started peeling off his costume and pulling off his armbands, not bothering to refute the statement.

Andrew disappeared into the on-suite bathroom, and Neil heard the shower turn on with a hiss. He came back out and pulled Neil up from the bed by the collar of his jersey. “Come shower,” he ordered. “You reek.”

Neil let out a small snort, but trailed behind Andrew into the bathroom, shucking his clothes along the way. He stepped into the shower behind Andrew, leaning into the scalding spray. He tilted his face up into the water, letting his muscles relax and uncoil. He heard Andrew messing with the cap of a bottle, and then hands hovering over his head. He murmured a soft  _ yes _ into the steamy air, and then Andrew’s fingers threaded into his scalp. Neil let out a contented sigh and settled himself against Andrew as he scrubbed the shampoo through his hair.

“You need to comb this shit more often,” Andrew grumbled. He shoved Neil’s head back under the stream of water and Neil scrunched up his eyes, trying not to laugh. (Andrew’s always been annoyingly persistent about hair care. Probably because he likes combing his hands through Neil’s hair so much.)

After all the shampoo had run its way off of Neil, he turned around to face Andrew, who was gazing at him with a spark of something in his eyes. Neil lifted his hands and, at Andrew’s  _ yes _ , snaked them around his waist and leaned in to place a soft peck on Andrew’s lips. He leaned in to kiss his way down his chin, chasing water droplets that raced down the side of his neck. He felt a shudder pass through Andrew’s frame, and his lips widened into a grin against his skin.

Andrew growled low in his throat and grabbed Neil’s wrists from his waist, pinning them above his head and backing him against the wall. Neil let out a small squeak as his back hit the cold tile, and Andrew swallowed it with a bruising kiss.

“Your neck fetish isn’t attractive,” he said after pulling away.

“You like it,” Neil smiled.

Andrew didn’t say anything, instead electing to press frustrated lips to Neil’s. He leaned back for a second, eyes drifting upward to where he had Neil’s hands pinned, and froze. He looked to Neil, then back up to his left wrist.

“What. The fuck. Is this.”

Neil smiled sheepishly, slipping his hands from Andrew’s light grip and holding his arm out in front of him. A simple  _ A _ was tattooed into Neil’s wrist, the skin around the letter still slightly red and irritated.

“When.”

“Two days ago,” Neil answered. “Before I came to visit. I wanted to surprise you.”

“You know I hate surprises,” Andrew grumbled. “Why.”

“Just because we aren’t getting married—yet, at least,” Andrew scowled at that, “doesn’t mean I don’t want to be with you forever, ‘Drew.”

“That’s sappy bullshit,” Andrew stated, pushing away Neil’s face. Neil grinned, reaching over to grab the body wash and hand it to Andrew.

* * *

After their game a few weeks later, Neil was allowed a few days off that he got to spend with Andrew at his apartment. Andrew still had practice that day, which meant Neil was stuck entertaining the cats and doing a grocery run—because, unsurprisingly, nothing in the fridge was of any real nutritional value.

Neil was splayed out on the couch watching a rerun of an old game when he heard keys jingle at the front door; he watched with soft eyes as Andrew trudged in, tossing his bag in the entryway and heading straight for the freezer.

“You’re home late,” Neil commented, sitting up as Andrew came over to the living room with a carton of Rocky Road and two spoons. “You should have a proper dinner first,” he said as he reluctantly grabbed the spoon Andrew was holding out for him. “I bought you some meat so you—”

He paused when he caught a glimpse of the dark ink on Andrew’s wrist. There, in the same spot as Neil’s, lay a healing tattoo of the letter  _ N _ .

“Andrew...” he said softly. He looked up at Andrew with open, honest eyes. “I didn’t mean to pressure you into doing this—”

Andrew held up a hand and Neil clamped his mouth shut. “I wanted to,” he promised. “I don’t do anything I don’t want to do, remember?”

Neil nodded slowly, a smile slowly splitting across his face. “Andrew...”

“Do you know anything other than my name?”

Neil grinned. “Nope.”

“Sap,” Andrew pushed Neil’s cheek away in feigned disgust.


End file.
